Saiyan in the League
by DfangOO
Summary: Morgaine le Fey attempts to restore the youth to her son Mordred. When something goes wrong Mordred vanishes and Goku finds himself in a new place as a kid again. Now he will need the help of the Justice League to find a way home. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Justice League, their characters, or anything related to these franchises.

**Note:** This is set after the end of the Justice League Unlimited and after the Buu Saga for DBZ. I'm ignoring the part in the Justice League ending where Darkseid and Lex Luthor vanish. Also, Darkseid is not Brainiac enhanced anymore. So Darkseid, Lex and Brainiac are still around.

**Chapter 1**

Morgaine le Fey walked through the halls of the old castle. She entered a room where an old man sat in a chair. Her son Mordred had broken his mother's spell of eternal youth. Now here he sat as an old man unable to care for himself. Morgaine had found a way to restore Mordred's eternal youth to him. After tracking down a magical crystal she had stolen it and was ready to make Mordred young again.

"Wait no longer, my child," Morgaine said to her son. "Soon, you shall have your youth back." With that she activated the crystal's power, causing Mordred to glow. Seeing Mordred start to regress in age Morgaine pushed even harder causing the crystal's power to increase in intensity. Suddenly the room became filled with electricity. It was then a blinding light filled the room. As quick as it had come the light faded. After a few moments for Morgaine to regain her sight she saw Mordred was no longer in his chair and the crystal was gone.

"Mordred!" she called out with no answer. She then searched the castle only to find no sign of her son.

**- Metropolis -**

A boy was lying face down in a park. He began to stir and opened his eyes. He got to his feet to look around only to find unfamiliar surroundings. Just what happened and where was he?

It was at this time Clark Kent; a reporter for the Daily Planet was walking through the park when he spotted the boy. The strange thing Clark notices right off the bat was, this boy had a tail. O-kay, so this was a new one. "Excuse me," Clark said getting the boy's attention.

Turning around the boy saw the tall man in glasses walking toward him. "Are you okay, do you need some help?" Clark asked him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Goku," he said with a grin "What's yours?"

"My name's Clark Kent" after trying to think of a good way to ask this he finally added, "You're not from around her are you?"

"I don't even know where here is, what city is this?" asked Goku.

"We're in Metropolis, are from anywhere near here?" Clark asked.

"I've never heard of Metropolis actually," Goku told him before his stomach growled like a wild animal. "Man I'm hungry, do you know where I could get some food?"

"Sure, why don't you let me buy you something and we'll see if we can't figure out what to do with you," Clark offered.

"Gee thanks, that's nice of you. Let's Go!" Goku exclaimed excited.

"Um, before we go I have to ask, why do you have a tail?" Clark tried to be as non-offensive as he could.

"My tail?" Goku haven't noticed before looked to find his tail had returned. "Hey my tail's back, how about that."

"So, I take it you've always had a tail?" Clark asked.

"Well, it's been a while since I had my tail. I thought I got rid of it for good. Oh well, guess it's just back then" Goku said laughing.

Clark was amazed at how cheerful this boy seemed to be. He seemed almost innocent. It made him feel good to see. "Well, if you want to go get that meal now we should go. Although, you might want to do something about that tail first."

"Why?" Goku asked curiously.

"Well, people don't normally have tails. If you walk around with that tail hanging out people are going to be staring at you. They might get a little freaked out," Clark explained.

"People staring don't really bother me. When I had my tail before, I walked around all the time with it. I'm not trying to freak anybody out, but why should I hide who I am. It just seems silly to me" was Goku's response.

Clark was again surprised; he had struggled for so long to hide whom he really was. When he was in Smallville, but more now that he was in Metropolis and Superman. But this boy was so open about who he is. If anything this peaked Clark's interest more. "Are you sure Goku? People find it hardest to accept the things they don't understand."

"I'm sure, everything will be fine. Can we go eat now, please?" Goku asked grabbing his stomach.

Letting out a chuckle Clark simply nodded and they were on their way. They ended up at a diner where they were now ordering their meals. The sheer amount Goku was ordering made Clark's eyes widen. "Are, Are you sure you can eat all that Goku?"

"If anything this is a light dinner for me" he simply said.

"A light dinner, I'd like to see how much you usually eat" Clark laughed. "So Goku, how did you end up in the park?"

"I don't know, I was in the middle of training when I blacked out. When I woke up I was in that park" Goku told him.

"Training, for what exactly?" asked Clark.

"Fighting, can't let myself get lazy can I?" Goku laughed.

"Oh, so you're a fighter then, what kind of fighting?"

"Martial Arts, although I can't seem to figure out why I'm a kid again" Goku finally admitted.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Clark was now raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm almost 50, but when I woke up here I noticed I was a kid again and I don't know how that happened" Goku said.

"You're kidding?" Clark said disbelievingly. This guy just keeps getting more interesting.

"No I'm not kidding. ALRIGHT FOOD!" Goku exclaimed as his order arrived. He began to happily dig into his food. Eating at a pace that would make the Flash pause. Clark couldn't help but drop is jaw at how fast he was going through his food. Suddenly his hearing picked up trouble and knew he had to go. He wanted to stay and find out more about Goku. If it was true and he really was turned back into a kid something bigger was going on here. Right now this emergency needed his immediate attention.

"Sorry Goku but I've got to go. I just remembered something. Do you have a place to go?" he asked.

"Not really no, I'll figure something out" Goku told him.

"Tell you what, why don't you come by this address after you finish eating and I'll be by later. I might know someone who can help you later" Clark offered as he gave Goku a card with his apartment address on it. You know, you're trusting me very easily, why?"

"Well, you seem like a nice person to me. Anyway, you're trusting me with your home address" Goku pointed out.

Clark just laughed and said the same thing, "you seem like a nice person to me." Unable to stay any longer he ran out the door. Luckily he had already paid for their meal, even though he clearly underestimated how much it would be.

After finishing his meal Goku left the diner and headed in the direction of Clark Kent's apartment. Goku didn't know what was going on or where he was so a little help might not be such a bad idea. Suddenly Goku felt several energy signatures. Something was happening and one of those energy signatures didn't feel to friendly. Deciding to check it out Goku took to the sky and flew in that direction.

When he got there Goku he saw several people in bright costumes fighting a yellow guy with a purple suit. Goku landed but the everyone was too caught up in the battle to notice. Flash who appeared nearby turned to see the boy behind him. "Hey, what are you doing here kid? It's not safe, go find you mom or something," the red clad hero said as he pushed Goku in the opposite direction.

"Wait, who is that guy you're fighting? What's going on?" He asked getting a more serious look.

"No time kid, you need to get out of here now" Flash said before he saw it. "Hey, did you know you have a tail?"

"Who is he?" Goku asked again a little more serious. Then he saw the yellow guy holding Batman by the throat. The others were hesitant to attack for fear of hurting Batman. "HEY!" Goku yelled getting everyone's attention. "PUT HIM DOWN, NOW!"

Superman was stunned to see Goku here. What was he doing? He didn't have time to ponder anything else before Goku vanished out of sight and reappeared next to the the yellow guy to deliver a powerful blow to the guy's face. After touching the ground Goku delivered a kick to the guy sending his opponent flying, Batman now beside Goku recuperating. "Who are you" Goku demanded.

"I am Mongul, who are you boy" he asked furious.

"My name is Goku, this ends now!" the saiyan told him.

"Go away boy, before you get hurt" Mongul threatened.

"If your intention is to harm others I won't allow it," he warned.

Mongul having enough swung a fist at Goku, which he caught. "I'm giving you a chance to surrender and leave peacefully. I suggest you take it" Goku stared fiercely into Mongul's eyes.

"I was only going to kill the Justice League, but just for that I am going to add you to that list" Mongul growled. Goku then punched Mongul in the gut causing him to hunch over.

"I've heard that before, save your threats Mongul" Goku said before Mongul head butted Goku. Mongul got to his feet and punched Goku in the head. This knocked Goku back but he recovered quickly. "Last chance, give up. There's no point in continuing."

"You're going to die, no boy makes a fool of me" Mongul said angrier than ever.

"Fine, if you won't give up I'm ending this" and with that Goku vanished from sight once again. A second later Mongul was flying into a boulder. The only ones able to see what happened were Superman and Flash. "You should have given up when you had the chance" was the last thing Goku said before Mongul passed out.

The Justice League members were now staring at Goku with all kinds of questions. "Well, that takes care of that" Goku said changing his tone to a more pleasant one.

"Who the heck are you?" Flash was the first to ask.

"My name's Goku" he answered.

**Note:** well that's where I'm going to stop the first chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Justice League, their characters, or anything related to these franchises.

**Scion 141:** Goku looks 12 as a kid I'm saying Goku is 49 in this story. I'm using wiki/List_of_Character_Ages as a reference for his age. It puts Goku's age at the end of DBZ to be 47. I'm setting this a couple of years after to make it closer to 50. As for SSJ3, I have plans for it later. I wanted to give Goku his tail back because it's awesome and about Oozaru, maybe.

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, you look different without the glasses," Goku commented looking right at Superman.

"Superman, do you know who this is?" Wonder Woman asked her friend.

"How did you know?" the man of steel had to ask.

"Same way I knew you guys were out here fighting, I could sense your energy," the Saiyan explained.

"You could tell who I was by my energy," asked Superman. "It's obvious you're not a normal human, so how are you so strong?"

"Training, there's more to it than that but it's a long story. What do you want to do about Mongul" Goku asked pointing to the still unconscious menace.

"We'll take him with us until we can decide what to do with him," Batman stated. "In the meantime we still have some questions for you."

"How old are you? You're really strong for a kid," Hawkgirl asked.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 49," Goku told them. Everyone was now staring and Goku like he had grown a second head. Superman knew Goku was older than he looked.

"You really expect us to believe that," John Stewart asked.

"I think he's telling the truth," Superman stated. "He told me earlier that he was somehow turned back into a kid."

"I think we'll have more time for questions later. For now, let's get this mess taken care of and we can continue this tomorrow," Superman suggested to which everyone agreed.

**- Next Day at Watchtower -**

"Where did he stay last night," asked Wonder Woman.

"He stayed with me, once we get some more answers we can figure out some place else for him to stay," Superman told everyone. "Goku, you said there was something more than just training to how you're so strong."

"Yeah, I'm a Saiyan," he told them.

"What's a Saiyan," Flash asked.

"I believe I can answer that question," said a voice from out of nowhere.

"What was that," asked Wonder Woman.

"It's King Kai," stated Goku. "Hey, King Kai what's up?"

"It took me some time to get in touch with you Goku. I think I can tell you more about this situation," King Kai told them.

"That's great, what's going on King Kai," Goku asked him.

"Well, first let me introduce myself. I am King Kai, I watch over the North Galaxy here in Goku's world. You see, right now we are in two different dimensions. We'll get more into that in a minute. To answer your question, the Saiyans are a warrior race from a planet called Vegeta. Once they gained the ability to travel in space, they visited other planets to eradicate the life on that planet and then sell it. They would even send babies to planets with weaker inhabitants. Goku here was sent to the planet Earth but was found by an old martial artist named Gohan. After Goku hit his head he became the happy go lucky person you see before you who has protected the Earth many times. Before Goku was sent to Earth, the planet Vegeta was destroyed by a tyrant name Frieza. Only a handful of Saiyans survived with Goku being one of them," King Kai explained.

"These Saiyans sound more like monsters," Superman stated.

"Saiyans thrive on battle, they live for it. They have a natural ability to get stronger through fighting. Because of their violent nature they would naturally seek out battle," the Kai added.

"But Goku doesn't seem to be that way at all," Superman pointed out.

"Goku loves fighting as much as any Saipan. The challenge of facing strong opponents is exciting to him. But he has protected the peace in our world on several occasions. Now on to the current situation. I told you we are in two different dimensions. There is a magical disturbance that is keeping both of our dimensions open to each other. Someone from your dimension was transported to our dimension while Goku was transported to yours. That is what cause Goku to be turned back into a kid and his tail to grow back. I have no idea what caused this interference so you will need to figure that out. Once you do, we can begin working on a way to fix this," King Kai finished.

"Well I guess we'll just have to start looking. We should be able to find whatever caused this," Goku confidently said.

"If I learn anything else I'll contact you again," King Kai told them.

"Alright, thanks King Kai. We'll take care of this," Goku said.

"Goku, would you excuse us so we can discuss all this," asked Superman.

"Sure, I want to take a look around anyway."

"Just don't touch anything," Batman warned. After Goku left the league members began talking about the recent events.

"So what do you think," Hawkgirl asked.

"There's no doubt that he's strong. He handled Mongul with ease," said Wonder Woman.

"About that, how did he beat Mongul exactly," asked Green Lantern.

"It was so fast we couldn't see what he did," said Hawkgirl.

"I was able to see it. He hit Mongul in the chest 8 times, then kicked him in the side before blasting him with some kind of energy," Superman explained.

"Yeah, I saw it too. I gotta admit that was awesome," Flash said.

"I don't think we should trust him," Batman said.

"You don't ever trust anybody. Besides, if I recall he saved your life," Superman pointed out. "I think we can trust him. He needs our help to get back to his world and it couldn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands."

"I agree with Superman, I sensed no ill intent from him," added the Martian.

"Yeah, he seems alright to me," Flash agreed.

"He hasn't posed any threat and I admit I'm curious to see what else he can do," Wonder Woman stated.

"I think he could be useful," said Shayera.

"I don't like this but it seems I'm overruled. Fine he can work with us. You do realize this is a risk, we have no idea what he's really capable of," Batman said.

"I'd like to make him a temporary member of the Justice League. Until we can get him back to his world at least," said Superman.

While everyone was having their meeting Goku had found the training room and was getting some exercising in. Everyone walked in to inform Goku of what they discussed.

"Goku, we have some things to tell you," Superman told him.

"Ok what's up," asked the Saiyan.

"Well after discussing it we have decided to make you a temporary member of the Justice League. I wanted you to see the way we do things," Superman told him.

"Alright, that could be fun," Goku cheerfully said. "Maybe we could spar later, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I've never been a fan of unnecessary violence," Superman told him.

"But it could be fun. I can sense you're really strong. If you hadn't held back so much against Mongul you could have taken him down yourself."

"I've always had to hold back when it comes to my strength. If I just let myself go I could seriously hurt someone or even kill them."

"Well I can understand that. It shouldn't be a problem if it's just a friendly spar. I'd really like to test my strength against you."

"I still don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"Anyway, we intend to begin investigating the cause of this disturbance," said J'onn J'onzz.

"In the meantime there have been reports of on different parts of the globe. They sound like Darkseid's Parademons," said John Stewart.

"Who's Darkseid," asked Goku.

"He's a sadistic monster and ruler of a planet called Apokolips. He is powerful and a threat to everyone," Superman told him.

Goku noticed the look of anger that flashed across Superman's face at the very mention of Darkseid's name. "I know the type, you look like you really want to kill him."

"Darkseid once had Superman brainwashed and used him to attack the Earth," Flash told Goku. Superman just narrowed his eyes at being reminded of it. Goku didn't look any happier. Superman was trying to protect the Earth, the thought of someone using him to attack it made his blood boil.

"Well if this Darkseid is sending his creatures to Earth then let's go put a stop to it," said Goku in serious tone.

"That's what we are going to do. Everyone, prepare to head back to Earth," Stated the Man of Steel.

**Note: **Chapter 2 is now done, please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Justice League, their characters, or anything related to these franchises.

**Chapter 3**

Goku and Batman were currently in Washington. Batman not being one of the most trusting people on the planet wanted to keep an eye on Goku. The seemingly young stranger was obviously powerful. How powerful remained to be seen. The Dark Knight wasn't thrilled about Goku being made a temporary member of the League. There was still too much they didn't know about him. Superman, for whatever reason has taken an interest in Goku and Batman couldn't understand it. For now at least, it seemed like Goku was on their side so Batman was willing to go along with it.

"There's so many of them," Goku said through the comm. link that was given to him. He was referring to the Parademons that were now in view.

"They are part of Darkseid's army. They're not very bright but they can overwhelm you with numbers," Batman informed him.

"Let's hurry before any more innocent people get hurt," said Goku before flying off to meet the invaders.

On the streets people were running for their lives. Supergirl was trying to fight off the Parademons. One grabbed her from behind while another was about to attack her. An energy blast came seemingly came out of nowhere and took out the Parademon preparing to attack. Goku materialized and kicked the minion that was holding Kara in the head. "Who are you kid," Kara asked stunned.

"Kara," Batman said as he dropped in from his plane. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area, who's this?"

"My name's Goku, are you related to Superman?"

Kara was looking at Batman for some kind of explanation. "There's no time for this. We need to take care of Darkseid's army first," Batman said.

"Right," Goku said ready. Countless Parademons were now descending upon them.

**- Metropolis -**

Superman and Wonder Woman were dealing with their own set of Parademons. Their arrival had drawn the attention of the Parademons away from civilians. As they were being swarmed Superman began firing his heat vision while Wonder Woman attacked them with her fists. Just when they had their hands full with minions red beams struck Superman from behind sending him crashing to the ground.

"KAL," Diana yelled before seeing he was ok. She turned to where the beams came from to see Darkseid himself greeting them.

"Darkseid," Superman said with anger in his voice. The very sight of him was enough to make Clark's blood boil.

**- Washington -**

Goku had destroyed quite a bit of Parademons. Supergirl's curiosity about this stranger was even greater at this point. Goku stopped fighting momentarily. Looking off into the distance, "I'm sensing a huge power off in that direction."

"What, sensing power? What are you talking about," Supergirl asked.

"It's unlike anything I've ever felt before."

"What do you mean you can sense a power," Batman asked.

"I mean sensing a person's life force or energy. The higher a person's power the farther away you can sense them."

Supergirl was confused while Batman only raised an eyebrow before saying, "maybe it's Darkseid."

"I don't know who it is but they're powerful."

"Goku go check it out, we'll deal with the remaining Parademons," Batman said.

Goku put his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

**- Metropolis –**

Goku appeared in an instant to see Superman and Wonder Woman battling Darkseid. All three noticed his presence.

"Goku what are you doing here," Wonder Woman asked.

"I sensed a powerful energy and Batman sent me to check it out. Are you guys ok?"

"Be careful, Darkseid is dangerous," Diana warned him.

"This is Darkseid, that power wasn't coming from you but I can still feel it around here somewhere."

"Goku I don't know what you're talking about but we need to deal with Darkseid right now."

"Yeah right," Goku said before turning his attention to Darksied. "So you're the one who's behind all this."

"I am Lord Darkseid your soon to be master. "

"Sure you are," Goku said unimpressed.

"I am a god, a child like you is a mere insect to me boy."

"You think because your powerful that makes you some kind of god Darkseid. Do you know how many guys like you I've faced. You're nothing new to me."

Darkseid shot his Omega Beams out of his eyes and aimed them at Goku. The Saiyan stuck his hands out to block the beams. The force behind the beams were pushing Goku back until he couldn't hold it anymore and was sent into a building.

"GOKU," Superman exclaimed. Superman was looking beat up but engaged Darkseid again. Superman delivered a powerful punch to Darkseid's face and sent him into a wall. Darkseid recovered and prepared to attack again.

"KAAAAAA," Goku's voice now heard. "MEEEEE!"

"Is he still alive," Darkseid said.

"HAAAAAA!"

"MEEEEEE!"

Goku appeared right next to Darkseid with the blue ball of energy between his hands. "HAAAAAAA," blasting Darkseid with the beam and sending him crashing onto his back.

"Goku are you alright," Superman asked.

"That beam packs a punch. I've had worse."

"What was that Goku," Wonder Woman asked.

"That was the Kamehameha, it's one of my attacks."

By this time Darkseid was getting back up not looking happy. "Well he's pretty tough I'll give him that," Goku said.

Goku charged at Darkseid and punched him in the head. The blow did very little and Darkseid punched Goku and sent him flying back. Goku hit the ground and bounced.

Diana lassoed Darkseid from behind and pulled him onto his back. Superman took to the air and blasted his heat vision at Darkseid. The Apokoliptian ruler unleashed his Omega Beams at Superman as their beams collided. Darkseid's overpowered Superman's and hit the Man of Steel.

"GRAAAAAAAAA," Goku screamed as he was enveloped in a golden light. His black hair turned golden. His black eyes now a green color. Superman, Wonder Woman and even Darkseid were wide eyed at what just happened. "Round two Darkseid, you're going down."

**Note:** I'm considering doing a Wonder Woman Superman pairing for this story. I know in the show Superman and Lois were kind of dating. It was never clear if Lois knew Clark was Superman. I know Wonder Woman was crushing on Bruce but nothing seemed to be going anywhere. How long is Diana going to wait, really? I am reading the new 52 so I'm interested in the Wonder Woman Superman relationship. Even before the new 52 I always thought in some way they made sense as a couple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Justice League, their characters, or anything related to these franchises.

**Chapter 4**

Goku walked towards Darkseid, green eyes glaring at him. He came to a stop in front of Darkseid. "Haven't you learned yet, you can't beat a god," Darkseid said.

In the blink of an eye Goku punched Darkseid in the face. Turning the larger being around and onto his face. "You're just like so many others I've faced. So caught up in your own power you think you can do whatever you want and get away with it. You harm innocents without remorse. Your arrogance and selfishness will be your undoing."

"Really," said Darkseid now getting to his feet. "You think you'll be the one to bring me down?"

Goku jumped up and slapped Darkseid in the face with his tail. After touching ground again he laughed at Darkseid.

This made Darkseid angry, he shot his Omega Beams at Goku but the Saiyan vanished and reappeared in the air. The beams followed him up and Goku began flying around. Darkseid's beams tracking him every step of the way. After flying around Goku descended and flew straight at Darkseid's back. He stopped right behind him, allowing the beams to catch up before vanishing. Darkseid's beams struck him in the back.

Goku reappeared in front of Darkseid who was now on his knees. "That's gotta be embarrassing, being hit with your own attack."

"You dare mock me," said Darkseid before punching Goku. The punch turned Goku's head and made him stumble back. Goku turned his head back to Darkseid to see the frustration on his face. "Where did you get this power?"

Goku didn't say anything, he continued to glare at Darkseid and chuckled. This only added to Darkseid's frustration. "Answer me," he demanded. Goku still said nothing. "You really think you can kill me?"

"Give up Darkseid," Goku said. "You can't win. Take your Parademons and leave. Just leave and don't ever come back. If you continue this fight you'll lose."

Superman and Wonder Woman who were watching this whole thing could hardly believe. Goku was suddenly picking Darkseid apart.

"Hera, what is this change?"

"I wonder how much more about Goku that we don't know," Superman commented.

Batman and Supergirl were on their way to Metropolis after finding out that's where Darkseid is. The other members of the original members were already arriving to see Goku deal with Darkseid.

"Is that Goku," Hawkgirl asked.

"What's going on here," asked Flash.

Darkseid punched at Goku but the saiyan stuck his hand up to block it. He punched Darkseid in the gut making him hunch over. Goku spun around and elbowed Darkseid in the face. "Have you had enough yet?"

"I am Lord Darkseid. This can't be happening."

"There's a balance to everything in this universe. No matter how powerful you think you are there will always be someone more powerful than you."

Seeing he is at a disadvantage, Darkseid opened a Boom Tube to make his retreat. Goku was someone Darkseid was not counting on and clearly possessed a power he didn't understand. He thought it wise to retreat and strike another time. "You will have the day but know this, you have not seen the last of Darkseid." With that Darkseid and his Parademons retreated back to Apokolipse.

When they were all gone Goku powered down to his normal state. He turned to see everyone looking at him. The present members of the Justice League had many questions running through their minds at this point.

"Goku what did you just do," Superman was the first to question.

"Hmm, I just transformed into a Super Saiyan."

"What's a Super Saiyan," asked Green Lantern.

"It's a transformation only a handful of the Saiyan race ever achieved. It increases my strength, speed and abilities greatly. What you just saw was the first level."

"The first level, meaning there's more," Batman pointed out.

"Yep, the highest level I know of and reached is Super Saiyan 3."

Everyone went wide-eyed at hearing this. If that was what Goku could do as a first level Super Saiyan what could he do as a Super Saiyan 3?

"That's insane, where do you get power like that," Flash asked.

"Training, I've faced a lot of tough opponents and the need to get stronger came with it. Like King Kai said, Saiyans live for fighting. I like testing myself against powerful opponents and training is always a good thing."

"What kind of people have you faced," asked Wonder Woman.

"Many different types of opponents over the years. This one time I faced a space tyrant named Frieza. He was a lot like Darkseid. He didn't care you he hurt as long as he got what he wanted. That was one tough battle I won't soon forget. It was also the first time I transformed into a Super Saiyan. Frieza killed my best friend Krillin and injured my friend Piccolo. The rage I felt pushed me to becoming a Super Saiyan."

"Will someone tell me what's going on and who this is," Supergirl said.

"What now," asked Flash.

"I still don't know where that power I sensed is coming from. It was around here but I can't feel it anymore."

"You mentioned that before, what do you mean you sensed a power," asked Superman.

"I mean feeling out a person's life force or energy. If a person has a high enough life force they can be sensed from a great distance."

"So that power wasn't Darkseid then," asked Batman.

"No, when I got here I noticed Darkseid wasn't as powerful as what I was sensing."

"Does anybody else understand all this," Flash asked.

"Someone I know once said that describing sensing to someone was like describing sight to the blind. It's just a skill you have to learn how to do yourself to understand it. There's energy all around us, in all living things. I can sense the energy coming from you right now. That's how I know Clark and Superman are the same person. His energy is unique so it was easy for me to notice."

"Wait, you figured out who I am from my energy," Superman said.

"That's right."

"So are you saying that a person can learn how to do this, sensing stuff," asked Hawkgirl.

"Sure, with the right training you could learn how to do it."

"Well I think there will me time to ask more questions later. If what you said is true and there's some other power out there we could have another threat on our hands. Maybe we should turn our attention to looking into it," Superman said.

"I agree, if this power exists we can't afford to ignore it," said J'onn.

"Ok we'll look into this, Goku would you come with me. There's a few things I wanted to talk to you about. Kara you might as well come to, you'll get your answers," said Superman.

"Finally, let's go I'm dying to know what's going on," said Supergirl.

With that the three took off leaving the other league members. Each one with the feeling there would be more surprises coming they couldn't imagine.

**Note: **I want to thank everyone for continuing to read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Justice League, their characters, or anything related to these franchises.

**Chapter 5**

Superman, Goku and Supergirl flew to an isolated location where they could have some privacy. They landed in a mountain area so they could talk. "I brought us out here so we could talk in private," said Superman.

"Ok, what's up," asked Goku putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm trying to understand you Goku. You just keep throwing out surprise after surprise. I know from experience everyone has their secrets but why didn't you tell us about this Super Saiyan?"

"Well no one ever asked. Besides, there wasn't any need to go Super Saiyan till Darkseid showed up."

"Alright, fair enough," said Superman.

"Can you tell me who this kid is now," Kara spoke up.

"Sure Kara, this is Goku and he's not from this dimension. He was transported here from his world and turned into a kid. We're helping him find a way to get back."

"Okay, so he's clearly not all human is he," asked Kara.

"He's from a warrior race called the Saiyans. They were nearly wiped out and lost their home planet. There's only a handful of them left."

"That's right," said Goku.

"My home planet exploded when I was just a baby. My birth parents sent me to Earth to save me. I was grew up here on Earth and try to use my powers to help people. The more I learn about you the more I feel like we're a lot alike but different at the same time," said Superman. "Goku I think that we could be friends. I have to ask though, is there anything else about you Saiyans I don't know about."

"Well there is one thing you should probably know. As long as a Saiyan has their tail they can turn into giant apes with the full moon. There were a couple of times that I turned into the ape in the past. I lose all sense of myself and can't control my actions. I never really remember anything after it's over."

"Okay that's not a cause for concern," Kara said sarcastically.

"I would never harm innocent people if I could help it. But if I turn into a gaint ape it'd be up to you to stop me," Goku warned not breaking eye contact with Superman.

"How could I stop you if something like that did happen," asked the Man of Steel.

"The only way I know of is to cut my tail off. Other than that I would turn back by dawn."

"I see, Goku what exactly is the source of your power. How did you get so strong?"

"I trained, it's no big secret I just trained to get stronger. Being a Saiyan does give me advantages but some of my friends are humans and they became pretty strong through training too. I was trained in martial arts since I was a child by my Grandpa Gohan, he was my first teacher. I was later trained by Master Roshi and learned to harness and manipulate the energy within my own body. Energy isn't unique to just Saiyans, anyone could learn how to do it with the right training."

"The source of my powers come from the Earth's yellow sun. The fact that I'm a strong as I am is due to my biology. Batman had to train his mind and body for years to be what he is today. I've always respect him because he became what he is through hard work. Wonder Woman was trained to fight by her Amazon sisters."

"Can I ask you a question now? Why were you holding back against Darkseid. You saw what he did."

"I feel like I could break this world if I'm not careful. I've always had to constant eye on what I do. Always holding back so I don't hurt someone, I've never really let myself go and unleash my full power."

"Isn't better to do that than allow someone like Darkseid to continue to harm others?"

"AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO JUST KILL HIM? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE BEEN TEMPTED TO DO JUST THAT? HE'S A MONSTER AND I THINK WOULDN'T EVERYONE BE SAFER IF HE WERE DEAD? I CAN'T DO IT THOUGH, I CAN'T CROSS THAT LINE. I'VE DEDICATED MY LIFE TO UPHOLDING TRUTH AND JUST. TO SETTING AN EXAMPLE FOR OTHERS. ONCE I KILL I WOULDN'T BE ANY BETTER THAN THEM," Superman finished. Kara was a little frightened by her cousin's outburst. "Sorry, it just seems like an endless cycle sometimes and it's frustrating."

"I don't like the idea of killing anymore than you do. I try to talk sense into my enemies. Give them a chance to change. Not everyone is willing to listen to reason."

"I try to always look for the best in people, it's not always easy. I want to make this world a safer place."

"You can't eradicate all evil from this world, no one can. Like I said, there's a balance to everything. As long as there is good, evil will exist to balance it. None of us can change that no matter how much we might want to. We can't escape time and sooner or later we have to pass the torch to the next generation. Allow them to protect the peace in this world as we do."

Superman didn't say anything, just absorbing all of it. Suddenly Goku's stomach stated to growl. "Hey, can we go get something to eat now," asked the Saiyan. Superman just let out a small laugh. "What do you think Kara, wanna go get a bite?"

"Uh, sure I guess," was all she said.

**- The Next Day –**

Clark was at the Daily Planet when Perry White called meeting with his reporters. Apparently news of Goku had spread and questions were flying. "Everybody's talking about this monkey boy. Word is he helped defeat Darkseid and has been seen with the Justice League. Someone want to tell me why we don't have an exclusive yet," Perry said.

"No one knows where he is chief," said Lois Lane.

"Well you're reporters Lane find him. I wanna know who he is. Where does he come from? Why does he have a tail? What does he want? And I want it all on the front page of the Daily Planet. Jimmy I want some pictures."

Clark was silent the whole time. He should have seen this coming. Now what was he going to do? Of course people are going to start asking questions.

After the meeting and they went back to their desks Clark noticed Lois leaving. "Where are you going," he asked her.

"To look for Superman Smallville. If this monkey boy is hanging around the Justice League he should know the monkey boy." With that Lois walked off. Clark knew Lois wasn't going to give up till she got her story.

Lois was on the roof of the Daily Planet calling for Superman. The Man of Steel landed to greet her. "What am I a dog Lois?"

"Well your number's not exactly listed," she replied.

"Did you need something?"

"Word is there's a new comer in town. Some monkey boy that's hanging around you guys. They say he helped you defeat Darkseid as well. Know him?"

Superman knew Goku is a carefree guy and doesn't really care for hiding his identity or keeping secrets. Still Clark decided to protect his new friend and not give away too much information. "We call him Saiyan and he's only here temporarily."

"Temporarily huh, care to elaborate?"

"No I'm afraid not Lois, all I can say is he's here for a short time."

"Where does he come from then?"

"That's not for me to say. Just know that he's a friend and someone who's here to help."

"Can you at least tell me what happened with Darkseid?"

"It was a tough battle and Saiyan was a big help against Darkseid."

"Well I guess I'm not getting too much more out of you am I?"

"Sorry Lois but in the interest of his privacy I can't say too much."

"So is he a new League member or what?"

"Temporarily, I wanted him to see what we do."

Seeing Superman wasn't going to say much more Lois decided that was enough questioning. After saying their goodbyes Superman flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Justice League, their characters, or anything related to these franchises.

**Chapter 6**

"I'm glad you decided to do this. I could use a good sparring partner," said Goku.

"Well I wasn't sure about it since I prefer to avoid fights," responded Superman.

"This is just a friendly spar so that's no big deal right?"

"Guess not, let's just try not to overdue it."

"This is gonna be a great challenge," exclaimed an excited Goku.

"I still don't understand how you could be excited for a fight."

"Each fight is a chance to learn and improve. I want to be the best that I can possibly be," said Goku slamming his fist in his hand.

"Alright then, let's get this started."

Goku and Superman were in a deserted area to avoid innocent people. "HAAAAA," Goku yelled as he charged at Superman and punching right at his face. Superman dodged it but Goku kicked Superman in the side which made Superman hunch. Goku managed to punch Superman's face this time but all it did was turn his head. Superman elbowed Goku in the stomach and sent the Saiyan into a nearby rock.

Goku quickly got up and vanished. He used his speed to try and keep Superman guessing. 'It looks like he's following my every move,' thought Goku. 'Just because he's following my moves doesn't mean he knows what I'm going to do.' Goku reappeared behind Superman and swooped his feet out from under him. Goku kicked Superman in the back and sent him into the air. The Saiyan appeared above Superman locking his hands together. Goku brought them down and hit Superman in the stomach. Before Superman could hit the ground he recovered and flew back up to punch Goku in the face. Goku went flying higher up before he recovered.

Superman now used his speed to get behind Goku send the Saiyan crashing to the ground. Goku got up after recovering loving every minute of this. "KAIO KEN," Goku yelled as he started glowing in a red energy. He shot up at Superman with great speed and kneed the Man of Steel in the gut. Goku punched Superman and sent him into mountain. Goku shot at Superman again before he could recover and landed a powerful blow to the gut causing the mountain to crack around Kal-el. Superman shot his heat vision at Goku and sent him back.

Goku floated a few feet away and rubbed his chest, 'that hurt.' "Alright, my turn. KAA MEE HAA MEE HAA!" The blue beam shot toward Superman and hit him. Superman went through the mountain and into the air. "Well he did say the sun was the source of his power. No wonder he's not slowing down, it keeps recharging him." 'although the more power he uses the more energy he drains. The time it takes to recharge his power has to be proportional to the amount he uses. That could be the opening I need. He's so reluctant to go all out though, I need to draw it out of him.'

"GRAAAAAAAH," Goku yelled as he transformed. "This is Super Saiyan 2 Superman," said Goku before closing the distance between them. He then delivered a series of punches to Superman followed by an energy blast to the face.

'I'm really feeling these blows now. Goku really is powerful,' Superman was thinking. 'He seems to really be taking this fight seriously. What's he planning now?"

"SOLAR FLARE," cried Goku as a bright light blinded Superman. Goku hit Superman with both feet and sent him into the ground. He flew straight at Superman when Kal unleashed his heat vision at Goku. Goku formed a ball of energy in his hand and pushed back at Superman's beam. 'I can feel his energy draining. This could be it, just a little longer.' After a few more moments Goku decided it was time to strike. Using his Instant Transmission he teleported behind Superman. "KA ME HA ME HA," unleashing his attack on the Man of Steel. Afterward Goku was catching his breath and wiping sweat from his forehead. "He probably won't be down for long."

"That was pretty smart," said Superman as he floated down in front of Goku.

"I noticed that as you use your power it drains your energy. The sun might recharge you but if you used enough power I figured it would drain you enough to give me a window."

"I see, that was good thinking." After he said that Superman used his breath to blow Goku away until he collided with a rock.

"He can use his breath too. You gotta be kidding." Goku got back up feeling even more excited. "I knew this would be a great challenge. You're really strong, no doubt about it."

"You're no pushover either. I've been constantly surprised by what you're capable of since you got here. You're not even using you're full power right now. Not to mention you can take quite a beating."

"It's true, I could go higher if I wanted too. I still haven't used Super Saiyan 3. The Kamehameha is the strongest attack I've used so far."

It was then Batman's voice came in over the comm. link, "We may have a lead on Goku's situation. We're on our way to get you."

"I wonder what kind of lead," said Superman.

"You mean this might tell us how I got here?"

"I guess we'll find out won't we?"

**- Bludhaven -**

Goku, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary were meeting with Nightwing.

"So I guess this is the monkey boy everyone's talking about," asked Nightwing.

"He's a part of this," Batman replied.

"So I guess this other guy is Jason Blood," asked Goku.

"I figured Nightwing could get in touch with you so I came to him. I think I know what's happened."

"We're listening," said Superman.

"Morgaine le Fey was searching for a mystical crystal. I don't know what she was doing exactly."

"I believe I can answer that," said Morgaine le Fey herself walking up to the group.

"Morgaine," Jason grunted.

"Jason, always good to see you."

"Why are you here Morgaine? What do you want," asked Batman.

"Your help, I'm sure you remember my son Mordred getting rid of all adults."

"I remember, you turned us into kids to stop him. He ended up reduced to an old man," Superman said.

"I was looking for a way to restore Mordred's youth. When I located the crystal I knew I found my solution. Things didn't exactly go as planned. My son disappeared and so did the crystal. I need your help to get my son back."

"Where is your son exactly," asked Goku.

"If you were transported here, it's safe to assume my Mordred have been transported to your world."

"You expect us just to trust you Morgaine," said Jason Blood.

"Well, as a show of good faith I'll restore Goku to his adult body."

"Really, you can do that," asked the Saiyan.

"Wait, how did you know about that," asked Wonder Woman.

"I told her," replied J'onn J'onzz. "As soon as Nightwing told Batman about Jason I went to make contact with Morgaine and convice her to help us. She may be the only one who can help us fix this."

"Makes since to me seeing as magic is the cause of this," said Nightwing.

Morgaine proceeded to use her magic on Goku. The Saiyan blacked out as his body was transformed from that of a child to a full grown man. When it was over Goku passed out on the ground. Everyone in the group now surprised to see the full size Goku.

"It will not be as simple as just going. We must recover the crystal first. Something was unleashed from the crystal. In order to get it back we must first deal with it."

"Seems like we don't have mush choice here do we. I guess we will have to trust you," said Black Canary.

"I don't like this," said Jason.

"Coming Nightwing," Batman asked.

"No thanks, I've got a city to look after." And with that Nightwing took off.

**Note: **I hope I did the fight with Goku and Superman justice. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	7. Author Note

**From Author: So for this fight I have coming I would like to know what villain from DC and the DBZ universe you would most like to see combined. This big threat that was unleashed from the crystal will be a combination of 1 DC villain and 1 DBZ villain. So if you could combine any 2 who would it be?**

**Sorry about the long wait, now that I have more free time I can write some more.**


	8. Author Note 2

**From Author: Now that I've got some suggestions I've set up a poll on my profile page. Vote for the combo you would like to see and the winner is what I will do. I'll leave it open through the weekend.**


End file.
